Wishes Do Come True
by SheebehxBabeh
Summary: One day Sasuke's room is surrounded in fan girls. He leaves and wishes Itachi was there. And what are the odds of his evil older brother popping up? This is funny! PLease Read and Review!


As the sun began to rise, Sasuke woke up and turned toward his window. He saw many fan girls pressing against it. They had cameras and recorders in hand. Then, one fan girl said, "I got a picture of him fiddling with his hair!" She let out a high pitched yelp of happiness. All the other girls wanted to see so they began pushing toward her when all of a sudden, all of the girls broke the window and fell into Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke looked down at the girls in his room. His face was expressionless. Camera flashes made Sasuke squint his eyes. Then, a blonde girl pulled out her recorder and asked, "Is it true you're very depressed because you want to kill your brother Itachi because you hate him and you hate him because he killed your WHOLE Clan?" Sasuke pondered a while. In his mind he said, "Itachi….YOU WILL DIE! You killed our family to test your strength and I hate you for it! I will murder you, Itachi. That is a promise." He was about to answer the question when suddenly, another girl randomly asked, "Do you prefer blondes, or brunettes?" All the girls glared at the fan girl. They wanted to hear Sasuke's answer, but she interrupted! All of a sudden, all the girls moved closer to the girl. They all started beating her up. Sasuke jumped out the window and left them in his room. A look of depression was on his face. "I wish you were here, Itachi," he mumbled. "Then I'd kill you right now."

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Itachi's Sasuke-wants-to-kill-me-senses were tingling. He jumped up and looked around. Kisame and Deidara were arguing over who was uglier "At least I LOOK like a guy," Kisame said. "Well at least I'm human, you're a fish!" Deidara spat back at him. "I'm not a fish…I'm part fish," Kisame said with a smirk. "Well….well….you're blue!" Deidara said. Suddenly, Kisame

began doing the robot as he sang, "I'm blue if I were green I would die, if I were green I would die, if I were green I would die." Deidara rolled his eye. "He's in singing mode again!" As Kisame was singing, Zetsu was being followed by Tobi who was saying, "Tobi is a good boy! I want to join!" "You idiot," Zetsu said. "Good boys CAN'T join the Akatsuki!" Tobi paused. "Then….Tobi is a BAD BOY!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAH!" Zetsu rolled his eyes. (Yes it was very hectic at the Akatsuki head quarters.)

(Back to "Itachi's Sasuke-wants-to-kill-me-senses were tingling") Itachi jumped up and said, "I must go." With a smile he yanked a medicine bottle, which was magically there in a time of need, off the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kisame stopped singing, Zetsu stopped running, and Tobi stopped pestering Zetsu when Itachi disappeared in the puff of smoke. When the smoke faded and Itachi was no where in sight, Kisame began singing, Zetsu began running, and Tobi began pestering Zetsu. Where was the leader? He was taking a luxurious bubble bath in a room with MANY fan girls!

* * *

Back to Sasuke…

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared. As the smoke disappeared, a blue figure appeared. "I'm blue if I were green I would die if I-hey…where the hell am I? How the hell did I get here?" it said. Sasuke's jaw dropped. Then, another puff of smoke appeared. As it faded, Itachi appeared. He stared at Kisame for a long moment. Then he said, "Get back to the head quarters you idiot!" Kisame disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared at the head quarters. It took Sasuke a moment to realize that Itachi was standing in front him. When he finally did, he said, "Wishes do come true!" Itachi reached into his robe and pulled out the bottle he brought. It said 'Depression No More, Happiness Galore'. He pulled out 5 pills and said, "Here, Sasuke, want some candy?" He through them up into the air and Sasuke caught them. He stared at them and then put them in his mouth. He swallowed. A moment later he smiled, and ran toward his brother, arms wide open. He hugged him saying, "I love you!" Then, another puff of smoke appeared and SpongeBob came out of it. He started singing, "F is for Friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me! N is for anywhere anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea!" Sasuke and Itachi sang along with him. Suddenly, yet ANOTHER puff of smoke appeared. Kisame appeared when it faded and he said, "Did you say deep blue sea? YAY!" he picked up SpongeBob. "Hello my fellow sea creature!" Kisame said. Kisame began singing with SpongeBob. Then Itachi punched Kisame in the face. "GET BACK TO HEAD QUARTERS!" Itachi yelled. Kisame quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke with SpongeBob and appeared at the Akatsuki head quarters. Sasuke hugged Itachi again. Then, he secretly cackled as he pulled out a kunai. He glanced up at Itachi and then began repeatedly stabbing Itachi in the back with the kunai. He smiled as Itachi fell to the ground twitching. When the twitching stopped and Itachi made no more sound, Sasuke jumped for joy. Then, Itachi twitched and came back to life. "Did you know I have one million lives? Well, now it's 999,999." Sasuke frowned. Then he pulled out two kunai and began stabbing repeatedly. This went on for 10 hours. He killed Itachi 999,998 times. Itachi had 1 life left. As he went to stab him, Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke cried, falling to his knees. "I almost KILLED YOU!"

* * *

At Akatsuki head quarters…

Itachi appeared with many holes in his back from being stabbed so much. He then said, "Is the leader still in luxury mode? Still taking his bubble bath?" Deidara, who was trying to block out Kisame and SpongeBob singing, nodded. Itachi walked through a door which led to the leader's luxury room. He entered silently and neared the bath tub. "Leader," Itachi said, "I need the 999,999 lives juice." The leader handed Itachi a bottle. Itachi drank it and smiled. Then, he left the leader to his bath. "Try to kill me now, Sasuke! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The End

(TO never be continued! Think up a second one yourself!)


End file.
